


Night Out - University AU

by infinitelumo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelumo/pseuds/infinitelumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb Stark and Talisa are the beautiful relationship anybody would want, especially in the busy times of University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out - University AU

ROBB  
It didn't really matter what time of day it was on the New York University campus where Robb Stark would be reading a book amid the soft green grass of the schools courtyards. But today was different. It was a Friday which meant a schedule of mostly study periods and afternoon cafe study sessions. Robb wanted to try something different as he would normally stick to the routine of study hall. NYU was mostly known for its detailed architecture and interiors despite its location in Manhattan.   
Today he decided to bring his laptop and books to the Library within the grounds. It was one of the most detailed and beautiful buildings in the mind of many students, and Stark had to make an opinion of his own. Once he was inside the building he picked a table bathed in the few streams of light and placed his notebooks and texts down. The library was quiet impressive, with a massive ceiling and impressive windows that reached from the floor to the oak beams creating a historic but comfortable atmosphere. After taking in the enormous structure, Robb sat down in the wooden arm chair and opened his first book, "Literature in the Age of Modernism". His professor had the set the reading minimum for the week to 250 pages, which thankfully wasn't a travesty to him.   
By the 127th page, which was a short biography on Sigmund Freud, Robb moved the book over to open his laptop. As he was shuffling his papers and computer around him, he noticed that the library had almost cleared in the means of studying students. He checked his watch which only read back to him to be 2:14 p.m. As he was looking around the library, he spotted on girl, sitting by herself among an enormous number of texts, books, and thick references. Stark did have a reputation in high school with girls, but tried hard to not fall into those ways again, instead focusing on his studies. This could be one exception, and he wasn't doing anything this weekend anyway. He stood up out of his chair and walked over to the table where the girl sat.

"Hello? It looks like you are studying something pretty in depth."  
The woman didn't respond until Robb had tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, sorry." She put something down and pointed to it, headphones.  
"No, no that's fine." And to be honest Robb was a little taken a back now that he could see her face.  
She looked exotic with chestnut brown straight hair, similar colored eyes and a simple olive complexion without a speck of makeup on it.  
"Well, I was wondering how, with all these books, it looks to be you’re on a pretty complicated subject meaning, how do you get enough sleep and still look that awake!" He knew it was stupid as soon as he said it, with made him blush and smile.  
It was silent for two seconds until she laughed and at the same time flashed a beautiful big smile.  
"Architecture isn't as hard as you think."  
"Really? It looks like it it."  
"Well, all these books were assigned by the wonderful head prof, so you could complain to her."  
"Hm, I will not do that and maybe ask you out for a coffee, but you obviously don't need that, so if a drink sounds good then..."  
She smiled.  
"If I knew a nice guy was going to ask me out on a date today, I wouldn't have planned to study for the rest of the day, hours into the night, but I guess I could dedicate one hour to you.  
Sounds great actually, tonight at 7?"

 

TALISA  
"Hey you wouldn't know where my jacket is?"  
"No, I don't think you left it at my place, but I'll check ok?"  
"Thanks, alright now I have to run to class because you took up at least 30 minutes of my time this morning, but that's fine I guess."  
"Too many mixed messages from you..."  
"Hm, talk about over a movie tonight?"  
"Sounds good. "  
"Alright bye."  
Talisa put down her phone and gathered her books and bag. As she was walking down the complex's apartment stairs, she smiled and knew she was lucky for Robb, because at university, many guys were too busy for a relationship or were already in one. The two of them had gone out for at least a month now and she was happy.

 

(Evening same day)

Talisa walked around the corner and saw Robb in front of the theatre door. She ran over to him and gave him a hug, with his face in her neck,  
"I missed you," he was muffled by her hair.  
"Did you?" She kissed him and for long.  
When they finished, he said, "What was that for?"  
"Ah long day." She smiled and he replied with one too. They walked hand in hand into the theatre all the way to their seats.

So far the movie was okay, but not bang on, and that's why, Talisa thought, that Robb moved his hand to her thigh while keeping a blank face exempt from a tiny smile. He had brownie points for not making many moves on her in the first few stages of their relationship, so she allowed him to do that.  
As she was watching the film, he slowly inched toward her until he was full on giving her butterfly kisses on her neck, not making one sound and being pretty discreet. She found it hard not to laugh in the quiet theatre, but let him continue despite his passionate actions.   
Soon he was moving towards her mouth where she was more than ready for him. Soon after moving together for good scene or two in the movie he stood up pulled her hand, and they both left the theatre running, laughing and kissing.  
When they were outside, he took her to a wall and stopped for a second. Talisa was biting her lip while smiling and he took a breath. They both moved towards each other at the same time completely absorbed into each other's personal spaces. His hands were in her hair and around her waist while she bent her knees under his force, hanging onto his neck with her arms.   
As soon as Talisa started to laugh again, Robb took her by the hand, onto the impromptu bus that had arrived at the front of the theatre. They sat at the back, and he pulled her onto his knees, continuing his kisses but now down her back through her shirt.  
"Did you," she smiled, "know that I have to design a bridge by tomorrow morning?", she turned her head around and saw that he was still busy.  
She laughed as she turned back around, closed her eyes, and held Robb's hands steady on her hips.  
The bus driver gave them both a look that only meant it was the end of the road and it was the last stop of the night.  
"C'mon," Talisa pulled Robb up behind her as they got off the bus and out on the road. His apartment was on the third floor and at this rate she didn't think they would make it, but Robb took a break to unlock and pull Talisa up the stairs.  
"Now, I don't think my roommate is in tonight so, we have the flat to ourselves."  
"I would say you planned for this..."  
He laughed and unlocked his door, stopped and said "No, the movie just sucked wouldn’t you agree?"  
"I would," she slipped in and passed him in the doorway, giving him a quick kiss before she slipped off her shoes and ran to his mattress.  
"I will never get tired of this," as she looked up and around from the bed, at the filled walls of the apartment. Posters, art, and plants were clustered to make a cozy study flat, perfect to share with another person. A few minutes later, "do you think so?" Robb said as he walked into the room and looked at her from the doorway. "I really think so, she said "and get over here."

 

ROBB  
He flipped over the last egg in the pan and slid it onto a plate. He picked up a cup of coffee and walked to his bed where Talisa was napping in the sun.   
It was in the middle of the day, and before then Robb had spent the morning watching her sleep, drawing out the curvatures of her back, neck and collarbones, smoothing out the goose bumps before tucking her back in and going to make breakfast. In the world of college, the smell of coffee can wake up any sleeping student, and that didn't exclude Talisa. Robb could barely hear her muffled question that she asked to the pillow.  
"What was that again?"  
She lifted her head up, "what time is it?"  
"It may or may not be 1:30."  
"1:30 Robb!"  
He sat down on the bed and laid her back down, "hey I thought today could be our day, and I didn't want to wake you anyway."  
"Mhm," she rolled back over into the bed, exposing her bare back, which Stark started to kiss until she sat up and pulled him into bed on top of her. She whispered into his curled hair, "I need to take a shower, care to join?"  
He responded yes with a kiss on the lips. They proceeded to shuffle into the small bathroom laughing and enjoying what he would call love.


End file.
